


What Now?

by emmariley20



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, One Shot, Smut, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmariley20/pseuds/emmariley20
Summary: One-shot AU post episode 7x03 Dorado Falls. Emily and Derek deal with the aftermath of Doyle.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Emily Prentiss
Kudos: 23





	What Now?

**Author's Note:**

> Italicized words are direct quotes from the episode. I do not own any of the content or characters of Criminals Minds.

" _I will do whatever it takes." Emily urged._

" _Just give me 10 hours of training." Derek said as they turned towards the elevators. "Shooting range on Sundays."_

" _I'm there." Emily nodded._

" _And my morning coffee and a neck rub every day." He was joking now, which made Emily smile._

" _Oh buddy, you're really pushing it."_

The air was light for a moment but then Emily sighed. She'd been doing her best to repair relationships with the team but Derek was the hardest.

"You know, Derek, there's one thing we haven't talked about since I got back." Emily spoke tentatively. They'd avoided the subject since she arrived back in DC but they couldn't keep it up forever.

"I can't have this conversation here." Derek said quietly.

"We can't keep avoiding it though, either."

"I know." Derek sighed. "We can talk at my place but I need to get home and let Clooney out."

"I'll meet you there." Emily confirmed as the elevator came to a halt on the ground floor and the doors opened to the lobby.

**####**

Half an hour later they were sitting on Derek's couch, both wringing their hands together working up the courage to speak. Emily started.

"I just need you to know, more than anyone else, how sorry I am. Your friendship always meant the world to me… means the world to me." She swallowed, correcting herself.

"Friendship, huh? Is that what we're calling it?" Derek scoffed.

"Derek, I…"

"Five months, Emily. We were together five months and you just disappeared to go after Doyle without a word. You could've trusted me."

"I know it's hard to understand but I was trying to protect you. God, it killed me, Derek. It killed me not to tell you. You made me feel safe and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into your arms and let you protect me but I loved you too much to put you in danger. Doyle didn't know just how close you were to me." Emily tried hard to control her emotions as she spoke, tried not to cry but her voice still cracked.

Derek scrubbed his hands over his face. "I know. I know exactly why you did it and as much as it frustrates the hell out of me it makes me love you even more."

Emily caught the use of present tense. "Love?"

"Yeah, Em. Love. Because even after everything I can't help my feelings for you."

A tear fell down her cheek at that. "I still love you, too. Never stopped." She whispered.

The next thing she knows their lips are fusing together in a hard kiss. It's full of pent up emotions, seven months' worth. Emily shifted to straddle his waist, wanting, _needing_ to be closer to him. Derek dropped both hands down to knead her ass as she ground against him.

"I missed you." He breathes out as they part for air.

"I missed you, too." They hold each other's gaze for a long minute before diving in for seconds.

Derek is drinking in every second, every inch of her. He hasn't been with anyone since she left and he's missed her. Missed the feeling of her tongue sliding against his, the smell of Chanel perfume on her skin as he buses his lips down her neck and collar bone.

Emily is equally as eager. She never thought she'd have this again. Had thought surely, he could never love her again after what she did but she thought of him. Every day she was gone, every lonely night, she thought of him. She missed the feel of his firm chest underneath her palms, the way their bodies molded together so perfectly.

Before she can grasp what's happening, Derek is standing with her in his arms, carrying her off to his bedroom. He sets her down just inside the door to his room, eager hands moving to the hem of her shirt and she raises her arms immediately for him to take it off. The rest of their clothes are off in a minute, both parties yearning to feel and see every bit of the other.

Derek steps back once they're both bare, taking a deep breath when he sees the size of her scar from where she was staked. His eyes start to water as he's drawn back to the image of her lying on a warehouse floor, slipping away in his arms. Emily steps toward him, taking his hand in hers and bringing him back to the present.

"I'm ok. I'm right here." She whispers. "I love you."

"Come here." He pulls at her hand, bringing her closer and wraps his arms around her as he leans in to kiss her again. They maneuver towards the bed as they kiss, Emily falling back on it when the back of her legs hit the mattress. She moves up a bit as Derek crawls on top of her before placing a hand behind his head and bringing his lips back to hers again.

He settles between her parted thighs, his shaft lined up against her hot, wet center. They rock together for a moment as their kisses heat up, mouths open, tongues tangling. Emily brings one leg up, her heel digging into Derek's backside and pushing him closer to her. The movement has him moaning into the kiss before their lips part.

"Inside. Now." Emily commands.

Derek drops a hand between them, his thumb rubbing at her clit and Emily knows what he's doing. He's making sure she's ready and as sweet as it is, it's laughable. She's so wet already, practically dripping. Seven months of pent up desire and longing will do that.

"I'm good, I promise. Now, Derek. I need you."

Derek smiles at that but it's not cocky. It's a smile of gratitude that he has this again, has her back. He takes his cock in hand and lines himself up, pushing inside slowly for the first time in months.

"God, you feel good." He groans when he's fully sheathed.

Emily arches into him, moaning as he starts to move inside of her. Derek slowly increases his pace as their bodies rock together, lifting a hand to her breast before leaning down to take a nipple between his lips. Emily gasps at the action, electric currents shooting down to her core as he nips at her softly.

"So close. Missed you so much, missed this, us. Don't stop, Derek, don't stop." She rasps.

"Never." He says, one hand moving down to her core as his thumb rubs tight circles on her clit. Not half a dozen thrusts later, she comes, pulsating around him as he slows his movements, drawing out her pleasure as long as he can before falling over the edge himself.

He stays inside her a few moments longer, waiting until she's milked him for every last drop before pulling out and collapsing beside her, the both of them boneless and spent.

After a few minutes, once they've both regained their breath, Emily speaks up. "What now?"

"I don't want to lose you again, Em." Derek replies.

"You won't. No more going out on my own. I promise." Emily's voice is quiet but firm as she shifts impossibly closer into him.

"Good." He drops a kiss to her hair, tightening his arm around her. "I love you, Emily Prentiss."


End file.
